The Shadow King and His Ice Prince
by Ruby of Raven
Summary: Kyoya and Seto meet during their school break at Kyoya's families resort. Of course, Kyoya's father wants him to befriend Seto. Ice Prince Seto isn't about to make it easy for him, making the Shadow King question if he's more trouble than he's worth. Yet, the night of their first meeting is far from normal, giving them both some insight on the other, and, perhaps, more...


**A.N. Ruby of Raven here! XD**

I'll apologize in advance for if any of the characters are out of character because this is my first fic with Kyoya in it, but, so far, I think I did pretty good. Seto's snarky and Kyoya is trying to keep his cool. Yep, sounds about right. I hope you all like this, reviews are welcomed, of course.

Also, I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors. I did try my best, but I don't have a beta, nor do I believe I have time for one. So, I'm sorry. On another note, I'm sorry to say I don't own any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! or Ouran High School Host Club. However, I do own this story idea. So, read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

He sighed as he made his way down the beach of his parents health resort, writing in that little black book of his about everyone he could see and how they were enjoying the resort. Occasionally he'd even stop and talk to some of the guests, plastering on a fake smile, worming his way into the older woman's hearts, wives of businessmen.

Before he'd left this morning to continue on this routine of his that had been well establish after over the last week, his father had pulled him aside, giving him specific instructions as what to do about a certain guest.

He adjusted his glasses as he spotted his father's target. Yes, this young business man was a target for his father. He wanted for his son to make a good impression on this man, invite him for dinner and to stay at the families personal lodgings. Yes, his father wanted something from him, of that Kyoya could be sure. As to what that was, even he hadn't gotten that far yet, but, certainly, it was some kind of deal.

The unsuspecting young man, as it were, was lying under an umbrella, reading a book in a different language that even he could not understand. This did nothing to impress him, for he was well versed in several languages himself. Besides this, though, he noticed how this man, no older than he, in fact he was almost certain he was younger, was wearing a shirt with his swim trunks. Strange, for not many people felt the need to wear a shirt under the sun on such a warm day outside. He also noticed that he had his long, slender, pale legs were exposed, the only part of him that was out of the shade the umbrella provided.

Kyoya drew closer to the target, eying those legs, letting his gaze travel from them back to the man's face who, to his discomfort, was already smirking as if he'd expected his arrival, or caught him staring for perhaps a little longer than was exceptionable. Kyoya chose to think it was for the first reason.

"Hello, Kaiba-sama. I hope you've been enjoying your stay here at-"

"Cut the ass kissing crap and just tell my why you're here, Ootori," the man's icy voice demanded, cutting him off.

This was a prime example for why Kaiba Seto was often called the Ice Prince. He was known for being cold, cutting people down with his infamous death glare. Speaking of which, Kaiba had taken off his sunglasses to let those freezing eyes of his be seen. Despite himself, Kyoya found that he was mildly fascinated by just how blue they were, it was almost unheard of.

"I was simply asking if you were enjoying your stay, but, since you asked, there is something my father has personally requested I ask of you."

The Ice Prince raises a delicate eyebrow at him. "And?"

"He would like for you to have dinner with us tonight and even stay in our own personal lodgings for the rest of your stay."

Kaiba snorted. "Really?" He seemed amused, Kyoya thought. How odd, and, really, that's one of the only ways he could describe him thus far.

He nodded in response to him. "Yes, I assume he wants to personally thank you for choosing our resort for your getaway."

"If he's so thankful, why doesn't he let me be? I came here to relax and your father is looking to strike up a deal. Tell me, does he do this with all his potential business partners that come to these resorts of yours?"

The Shadow King was stunned for a moment, but didn't let it show. This man already had his father figured out to a certain degree, which is more than he could say for the other business men his father kept in company.

"No, not that I'm aware of." Answering truthfully seemed to be the only way to go with this blue eyed man, anything else was liable to set him off.

The younger of the two nodded curtly. "Fine, I'll take you up on your offer." He put back on his sunglasses, going back to reading his book, dismissing him.

The Shadow King narrowed his eyes as he clenched his fists, turning on his heels and then walked away. No one except his father was allowed to dismiss him, and, still, he'd held his tongue and walked off as if he were unaffected by this young man. If this meeting were any indication, he was sure Kaiba Seto was going to be a handful.


End file.
